


Why do Doves Cry

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Depprsion, Eating Disorder, F/M, Implied abuse, M/M, Possible Nonconsent, Sebastian sad, Suicidal Thoughts, idk - Freeform, this is short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: Sebastian isn’t a spoiled brat depsite what many believe, after all everyone sees the kid with the coolest cars, they don’t see the Sebastian who cry’s every night no they see someone with no remorse after all Sebastian Smythe has everything so he couldn’t possibly be sad.Why I wrote this:Not enough Abused Sebastian fics Btw My grammar sucks so and I am a horrible writer.





	1. Bitter Soul and Bitter Coffe

**Author's Note:**

> Bad grammar also I hate typing on this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ This coffe almost as bitter as your soul Sebastian” What soul

Blaine and Kurt were at the coffe shop hoping for a peaceful day except Sebastian basically lived in the shop and as soon as they saw Sebastian. The braces for harsh words except Sebastian wasn’t moving in fact, He seemed to be avoiding thier gaze and he looked tried. Minutes went by without any kind of snarky comments or even Sebastian moving.  _That’s strange_? Blaine thought and as he stared at Sebastian more. The more he noticed the black bags under Sebastian eyes and the quiet wince whenever his body moved and then he noticed his eyes strick with fear every time a phone rang. _Fear, That can’t be right Sebastian never showed Fear._ Seeing Sebastian like that even caused Kurt to comment on his tormentor attitude.

” Is Sebastian sick or something”  _that’s it , it has to be it right ?_

But Blaine knew that even if he was sick he would pass by with a snarky comment.That’s why Blaine decided to grab his cold latte and a day old cheese sandwich and head over to Sebastian.

“What are you doing Blaine” Kurt exclaimed grabbing extra tight to his arm as if he didn’t Blaine would fly away.

“Going to sit with Sebastian, Want to come with” Kurt scoffed with disgust

“Are you Insane you know how Vicious he is and I’m happy not to be emotionally abused today” Blaine gave a pleading look. Just enough puppy dog eyes to convince Kurt to walk to Sebastian table with him and Kurt shuffled quietly behind him.

* * *

Sebastian Pov:

 _Great I just wanted a coffee but they have to be here._ I knew though that they probably excepted me to be rude but I was too tired to even put up the falsecadeof a spoiled brat and I just wanted to Rest In Peace but no Gay Cyclops and Barbra Streisand decied to sit with me.  _Bloop, No bang those trays as hard as you can cause it not like I have a migraine._

I drank my coffe and spit it out. Black coffee dribbled on my uniform. _Why are you such a clutz my father voice rang out (don’t think about him don’t think about this morning) it my motto don’t think about the scars on my back or the black eye my foundation barley covered. “ This coffe almost as bitter as your soul Sebastian” What soul I chuckled in my head. I made a note to get iced lattes next time._ “Just so you know Craigslist I don’t want to be sitting near you” Blaine gave Kurt a look. _I held in my chuckle_

“Aww trouble in paradise sorry I’m not your Reletship therapist” Kurt snorted

“Could have fooled me with that attrious outfit it almost as worse as your personality” I gave him a fake smile.  _Why can’t he leave me alone I’m not in the mood_

“I’m sorry I’m not a cross dresser so I can’t really wear your fashion” I flashed my signature smirk

“See Blaine he fine can we leave now” Kurt huffed and pouted. _They cared. Don’t be ridiculous no one cared your just a waste of space. Shut up I know I’m worthless you don’t have to repeat it over and over._

“Aww don’t go yet I didn’t get a cookie for the lady”

“Why are you so mean” Blaine shouted “I tried to be nice to you even though you blinded me without any flash of guilt, I forgave you” He started right at me “ If I were your parents I would be so disappointed” _He struck a cord in me. My dad could berate me and hurl insults at me as if it were cash as he beat me. Heck my own supconsious could tell me that. But not Blaine or Anybody else can call me a disappointment_

“Thanks for telling me what I already know, or what my dad tells me every Fucking Night as he yelling at me” I grabbed my bag and took my black coffe and ran out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it Sebastian” I hated that a tear slipped out. I hated my weakness and how insults got to me. Even when they were meaningless but it hurt more cause it came out of Blaine mouth.  _Blaine  is kind to everyone and sees the goodness in everyone. If he hates me enough to say I’m a disappointment. Then ofcourse it true right ?._


	2. Tears on the Sidewalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian cried on the sidewalk but he never cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter don’t get used to it

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> I dashed out of the coffe shop and calmed down my breathing, I leaned against the stone cold wall. Then I started crying, I couldn’t help it . The tears flew out before I can stop them. “ _Jeez Can you be anymore of a faggot to just cry like a girl”._ My dad voice rang through my head. I hated that word and he knew it too. He knew that with every vicious comment.He made he broke me more and more. I hated that I almost cried whenever someone insulted me or that I flinched every time someone touched me.  _Pathetic I’m absolutely pathetic, nobody normal almost cry’s and goes into a brace position every time they hear a yell or even smell alcohol._  More tears fled my eyes as I thought about every night when he would hit me or worse put me in the coffin. It was old and wooden and it was too tiny for an average person let alone my giant height.

So I would be cramped in there and gain splinters if I even moved an inch my legs would get tired and I would fight for oxygen.

I first got put in here when I was 13, I Thought I was going to die and even fought not to What a mistake.

Worst part It was his favorite way to punish me to hear me hyperventilate and beg for air. To be let out to hear the weakness of my voice. I hated how I awalys begged but he would flash that cruel smile and say “ Smythe never beg”  _Haha I wished to have the courage to say “You say I’m not your son so I’m not a Smythe . Well I want to make you fucking beg. I want you to feel my pain that you caused me. Was that the door_

* * *

 Blaine:

”Jeez I cant believe Sebastian ran out like that” 

“Yeah and didn’t he say his dad called him a disappointment each night, jeez I thought my parents were bad” Kurt rolled his eyes

”Blaine honey he obviously being over dramatic and honestly I feel bad for his dad having to deal with a spoiled brat like him” Kurt said cuddling near me “Let’s not talk about him and let’s go home” I nodded and stood up but then I heard a cry. Me and Kurt followed the sound to find none other but Sebastian Smythe crying.

* * *

 

Kurt 

I was mad of course Blaine had to be nice and force us to sit with that Markeet. I had lost it when he had the audacity to insult us and I admit a small smile spread across my face. When Blaine got mad at him even though I hated when Blaine was upset. So after that I couldn’t believe the attention he gave to Sebastian. I admit I’m jealous, Sebastian rich,hot,skinny and he has everything so why does he have to bother us. So I stomped along as Blaine rushed to the cries of another person besides me. 

“Sebastian”  _Sebastian cried on the sidewalk but he never cries?_

* * *

 

Sebastian

 _Fuck_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cliffhangers but your homie got no brain


	3. Do Angel’s Cry When you do ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeet I updated like I said don’t get used to it, 4th Chapter will be the PoV of Blaine and Kurt of this event

Blaine POV

”Sebastian are you crying” I saw a red eyed Sebastian clutching on to his tie to wipe away his tears. _You idiot ofcourse he crying it probably because of you._

Sebastian POV:

“Sebastian are you crying”

“No I’m dancing,yes I’m crying you idiot”

I said trying desperately for the tears running down my face to stop. Great just fucking Great, They’ll probably gossip around town about how they found the “vicious” Sebastian Smythe crying, I can just imagine the suburban middle class housewives at their tea club saying stuff like “I heard from my boy Kurt that, the spoiled Smythe boy was crying” “Spoiled Brat was probably crying because Daddy didn’t buy him the latest Phone” Not like they don’t talk shit about me anyways unlike the laundromat ladies they were still fake to my face but I don’t care what people say about me my dad does, After all he got everybody believing I’m a terrible spoiled lying brat, But if word got around that I done something to spike up gossip about our family, Well I don’t want to think about what he would do, I couldn’t move for 3 days after the whole show choir and blinding Blaine.I don’t even what to think about that but at least he gave me a nod of respect but if he found out I been crying like a little faggot.

Kurt yelled distracting my thoughts “You know what, Sebastian your a such a little brat, You are in no place to call Blaine a idiot I can deal with you but Blaine can’t and he was nice enough to not press charges and this is how you repay him”I hated how I tried to make myself seem smaller, I hated that after Kurt rightfully yelled at me he caused more tears to follow

“Right I’m the spoiled Brat, Have you guys ever looked at how easy you have it” I scoffed

“We have it easy, Unlike you Sebastian we have to worry about bills and we don’t get a new car whenever we demand it” Kurt face turned red in anger

“Is that how you see my life cause if you’re paying attention you would notice that I don’t have everything” Kurt folded his arms and scoffed at me

“What don’t you have Sebastian the newest games, or dare I say it your dad grounded you is that what your crying about?” Kurt Mocked

“You know what I don’t have to deal with this shit” I grabbed my stuff and prepared to run or limp away then Blaine blocked my path

“Look we’re sorry,Why are you upset” Before Blaine could finish talking Kurt interrupted him andglared at me

“Why are we apologising to him, Blaine he the one who was rude and it probably nothing his Maid probably didn’t fluff his pillows so he woke up on the wrong side of the bed” I flipped Kurt off

“You really want to know why I’m upset “ Blaine nodded but before I could open my mouth and tell him some bullshit reason my phone rang.I put it on speaker

“Sebastian” His voice angry and loud

“ Yes Father”

“I told you not to call me that, you’re no son of mine” I held in my sarcastic comment my body tense and I could see the shocked looks on Blaine and Kurt face

 

“Yes sir”

“What did I fucking tell you to do yesterday let see if you’re thick scull can remember” Oh fuck what did he tell me to do

“T-T-a-k-e out the Trash” Blaine and Kurt were to shocked to move

“Stop stuttering like a faggot I told you not to do that”

“ S-S-Sorry” Fucking idiot

“Did you not hear what I said you waste of space,” He sighed “She should have gotten an abortion, She would have been so disappointed in you” I felt tears prick my eyes and quieted my whimpers before he could hear them

“Sorry”

“Smythe do not apologise now get home” I Grabbed my backpack and rushed out

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think ? And Your feelings on Sebastian Dad


	4. What’s Eating Sebastian Smythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have Blaine and Kurt talk about Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeet another update pls cmmt or I might quit this

Kurt Pov:

I watched Sebastian rush out, his unfirom ruffled half of it was perfect but I saw the creases and the dark blue dots of tears on it and thought-about the whole phone call. Sebastian’s dad was really rude. I mean even my dad wouldn’t have yelled at me like that. All this for Sebastian forgetting to do the dishes?,I felt bad for him and that was a feeling I never thought I feel especially for Sebastian Smythe. I mentally scoffed stop feeling sorry for him he blined Blaine and that in itself was inexcusable. I mean if I had a son like Sebastian I would treat him the same way.

“Woah that’s was cruel nowonder Sebastian a jerk” said Blaine as his face filled with disbelief

“Come on Blaine his dad was probably fed up with his stuck up son of a brat, I mean have you seen how he acts” I lulled quietly Blaine looked angry at me ? He shoved me and stared walking down the concrete path.                              “Blaine Honey come back” I shouted as I cursed Lenin Veri New Fashion lone shoes. They looked almost amazing as me but they were a pain to walk in let alone run and my cotton inserts weren’t helping that fact. Damn you Lenin Designers why couldn’t you combine functionality and this white leopard pattern. 

“Blaine Anderson you stop right there and tell me why you’re running away from me” I demand my face puffy and red but Blaine was redder not out of tiredness but his was red out of anger and even his scalp seemed tense as his gel ridden hair had sprung free. I would have chuckled at his hair but I could tell my laugh may upset him more instead. He scoffed and pulled me near the bakery. The scent of cinnamon calmed me but by know I was tense.

“I’m mad at you Kurt you’re being so rude and hateful towards Sebastian” Blaine said his arms crossed

“I’m being Rude he awalys rude to us” I yelled I probably was a sight to see, but I didn’t care Sebastian was awalys rude to us.

”Kurt you’re very lucky for your parents, have they ever said any rude words to you” I shook my head no 

“Exactly you love your dad but imagine  if he said any of those cruel words Sebastian dad said, You would probably be angry and upset at yourself so much that you would hurt another human being” 

“It still doesn’t exuse what he did” I whimpred                    

                        ”I know sweetheart it doesn’t but I wouldn’t wish those cruel words on anyone” I realised Blaine was right and now I felt awful on how I treated Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw does anyone know any Zig and Campbell Saunders Fanfiction (I ship them almost as much as Camaya). BTW Next chapter will be some Abuse


	5. Paradise isn’t Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sebastian Wants is to not be in pain to just be in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sucidal Thoughts, Depression, and implied nonconsent  
> Monologue Chapter

Paradise isn’t enough :

I looked back at Blaine and Kurt as I ran, Shit how stupid was I to put the phone on speaker.

No doubt they were probably having a laugh at my expense, Why wouldn’t they, They know me as the asshole who threatened their little glee club, by oh no splashing an ice rock slushy on Blaine face, I meant to hit Kurt clothes to just laugh a bit at his frustration of grape soaked clothes but Stupid, Handsome Blaine had to be his knight in shining armor.

I wish someone would love me enough to stand in between me and my dad, but it impossible for anyone to love me to see me as anything than a warm mouth and a quick hookup even against my will.

It why I aways went to scandals to just get drunk or high enough that I can forget my life .

I used to use books just imagine I was in another world I even started getting some to help plan me running away but after he found them books stopped working ages ago after he had used them on me, Yelling as he was ripping out the pages gone were my plans, countless red sharpies wasted “You think you can run away by reading a couple of how to guides, The only way I let you leave is if you’re in a coffin”

I knew he meant it and I was ready to just leave the world after all to everyone I was just a spoiled brat who probably just died from partying too much, That would probably be his cover story no way he would let anyone have sympathy for me even in death.

I tried so hard to make him like me why doesn’t he love me,

why I’m I so useless, I try I do all the chores, watch after Carson,I’m in all AP, IMB and Honours Classes, I speak 5 languages fluently, i have straight A’s, I’m captain of Lacrosse and the Warblers. Most parents would be proud of that. Why I’m I so unlovable,I forced myself to stay calm because if I kept on thinking about him, I would go into a panic attack, I felt around for my keys and started driving.

I loved driving my car, the wind blowing in soothed my sore bones and the radio provide a small paradise,unfortunately I couldn’t drive forever cause he would find me if I wasn’t on time.

I would trade all my wealth just to have a night where I’m not bleeding in my comforter, where my bones don’t ache after an inch of moving, a night where I don’t cry myself to sleep, I hoped one day I get a night like that, but I knew a longtime ago miracles don’t happen or at least not to me .

I was “home”, home is where your supposed to be safe but I’m never safe. I parked on the sidewalk and just stayed there for a few minutes just wanting to stay in my paradise but no matter how many times the ac blasted, or Queen was on the radio it would never erase my pain, or my tears and my memories, or my fear of small spaces, loud voices or being touched, my awareness and fear each time I heard a creak coming from hardwood flowers will never go away.

My pain or fear will never go away. I screamed and screamed because of agony, because of fear and because I’m trapped and I would die without anyone ever caring for me, I cried and cried, this is paradise in paradise you can’t think about the pain in paradise or else it won’t be paradise,it would just be pain and if i didn’t have paradise then I have nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments they motivate me to write more


	6. I still Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it Saturday I updated, Next one will be next Saturday or maybe earlier depends on my hw and Im sorry it such a short chapter

Sebastian Pov:  
I started at the sun to stop my breakdown, I took a deep breath and prepared myself to get hit for whatever my dad was pissed about, I creaked open the front door

  
“Sebastian” a loud booming voice said I jumped out of my skin till I saw my little brother Cooper jumped out with his voice recorder box gripped around his chubby hands

  
“ you should have seen your face” he said between fit of laughter

  
“That wasn’t funny Cooper” I glared at him, Of Course like dad he seemed to take joy out of my fear and pain, I shoved his skinny body out of the way, knowing I regret that later see Cooper the real spoiled brat, but Of Course the media with their overabundance of intolerable and nosy people somehow could never see Cooper doing wrong and my dad portrays him as an angel that could do no wrong, I admit I envy him he dad favorite and doesn’t even get yelled at while if I even glance at dad when he in a bad mood I would get a lot more than, I walked into the arch hallway, still tense

“If you’re wondering Dad not home”I sighed relief maybe he wasn't such a little shit then he smirked “but I can call him home”

“That's okay we don't need to do that Cooper” I gave him a fake smile, and then I went to start my homework with Cooper shouting out insults about how I was dumb in the process I was so lost in trying to figure my homework out that I didn't notice the knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw leave comments, Kudos and Bookmark it and Check out my other fanfic if you watch Andi Mack


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short one but I have school soo

1 hour earlier Hunter POV :  

Damn it Sebastian I cursed hitting the table he was late, he was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, for our room check which had to be the most agonizing hour of Hunter life I mean it served no real purpose except for nepotism and boosting Principal Howard nephews ego either way all roommates had to be present or the roommates would lose out on  leaving privileges and Hunted needed hos escape from this place luckily there was always a chance to retake the check but Hunter needed Sebastian and _how long does it take to get an fucking latte_. Hunter glanced at the clock he sighed and called Sebastian number

“ _If your on voice mail it because your not worth my fucking time to pick up the phone please leave a message at the beep”_ Hunter slammed his phone down on the table _just answer me sebastian i'm not gonna lose my privileges because of your stupid ass_ Hunter sighed he knew the real reason he was mad at Sebastian, Hunter was worried for him. Hunter went outside and into his lamborgini he headed to the cafe _but there was no sebastian in sight_ then he headed to Sebastian house he knocked and Sebastian came out there was a little blonde boy watching him “Where the fuck were you”

“I was fucking your mom where do you think i was” Hunter raised his eyebrow sure the words were typical for Sebastian but there wasn't any malice behind it

“I don't need your attitude right now Sebastian”

“Yes Mr. Sergeant” Hunter rolled his eyes

“come on let's go back to the dorm” “let me get my coat first” _i can keep you warm_ Sebastian put on his coat and they headed towards the car back to Dalton (AN: Slowburn or nah?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and update tmmrw but leave comments


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for long wait i been having some issuses

 Ch 3 (sorry for the long wait I have been having some issues and I needed to take a break from writing for a while)

Sebastian was a ticking time bomb, _tick tock_ his heart was calm but his mind was ready to pick a fight while Hunter was a full bomb all the time nonetheless there they were having their room checked after racing to the head masters office as the dorm checker left with a simple glance and a check.

Sebastian bomb added a few seconds but Hunter was already ready to explode with a slam of the door, and ready to give a long lecture which just happened was Sebastian special talent to ignore or tune them out ofcourse except for his father, he could sense that Hunter probably wouldn't appreciate his toning out so he sighed as he listed

“How could you do something so irresponsible i could care less about where you are but maybe you should care more about other people”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and was currently weighing the cost of hitting Hunter beautiful face but unfortunately his body couldn't take one more hit this week so he settled for talking

“I know I know goodness forbid that you lose your special privileges because i needed a break”

Hunter laughed “That rich coming from someone who has a load of privilege”

Sebastian rolled his eyes he sighed “ Im too tired for this yell at me in” he checked his clock “ five hours would be preferable” he said sarcastically, and for a second he thought Hunter lips went upwards but that was impossible Hunter never smiled

It was like he was his mother old cat they both had a vicious temper and stalked their prey thank goodness the cat was gone but Atleast Sebastian could trap it in a cage he legally couldn't do that with Hunter, he flopped onto the bed and raised his eyebrows as Hunter looked ready to start again which luckily shut Hunter up and he drifted asleep almost peacefully 

 


End file.
